Stony Art
by Who The Heck Is Bucky
Summary: A short Stony one-shot in which Tony discovers Steve’s amazing drawing abilities. They later go to the grand opening of an art gallery for Steve to display his work.


**Hello everyone! This is my fifth time writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with The Avengers or Marvel (as fantastic as that would be.)**

"I'm nervous Tony," said Steve holding Tony's hand even tighter than he was before.

"You'll do fine Steve, believe me. I've seen your drawings and they're amazing. And if they can't see that then screw them," said Tony trying to calm Steve.

Tony and Steve were on there way to the grand opening of an art gallery that would be presenting some of Steve's work.

This all started yesterday when Tony saw Steve sitting down on a couch in The Avengers Compound with what looked like a pad of paper and a pencil. He appeared to be drawing. Naturally, Tony was curious and wanted to get a closer look. Tony sneaked over to the couch that Steve was sitting on and peered over Steve's shoulder.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Steve was drawing! And his drawings were absolutely amazing, beautiful even. But as Tony got closer to see the drawing in more detail, he realized that Steve was drawing a picture of him. Tony couldn't believe it, why would Steve be drawing pictures of him, Tony Stark, it just didn't make sense.

Tony wanted the reason to be that Steve had feelings for him, but he knew that that was definitely not the case. There was no way Steve had feelings for him.

Tony was going to walk away and leave Steve alone so he could draw in peace, but Tony just had to tell Steve how amazing his drawing was. It was very quiet in the room, so Tony had to find a way to tell Steve without startling him too much. But Tony was getting impatient and just decided to tell him straight up anyway.

"Your drawing is beautiful Steve," said Tony speaking quietly as to not startle Steve.

But apparently Tony wasn't quiet enough because Steve jumped up off the couch as he yelled, "oh my gosh" at the top of his lungs.

"Woah, calm down tiger," Tony said laughing his ass off.

"What was that all about," Steve asked raising his voice slightly.

"I said that your drawing is beautiful Steve, now this is the part where you say "thank you Tony" and I walk away without this whole thing being too awkward," said Tony still chuckling quietly as he walked away.

"Wait, y...you saw my d...drawing," asked Steve suddenly feeling nervous.

"Wait," Steve exclaimed trying to get Tony's attention before he walked away.

"What is it, Rogers," asked a confused Tony.

"I just wanted to say thank you," said an embarrassed Steve who was starting to blush.

"For what," asked Tony still confused.

"For liking my drawing. I've never had anybody compliment me on my drawings. So I just wanted to say thank you," Steve said blushing even harder.

"Oh, well, uh, you're welcome then," said Tony starting to blush as well.

"Can I show you how much I appreciate you," asked Steve with a sly grin as he started walking towards Tony.

"I don't think I understand what you mea..."

But before Tony could even finish his sentence he was cut off by the heat of Steve's lips coming down fast and hard onto his lips. It was a kiss that did indeed show Tony just how much Steve appreciates him. As Tony and Steve finally pulled away you could see the pleasure in both of their eyes.

"I guess now it's my turn to say thank you. And I think I have just the perfect way."

Tony went on to say that a buddy of his was opening up an art gallery and was looking for local artists to submit their works for it to be displayed at the grand opening.

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to get your work out there," Tony said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I don't know Tony... I don't think my drawings are good enough for something as big as an art gallery. Drawing is just one of my hobbies, something I do when I get bored, nothing more."

"Trust me Steve, your drawings are amazing and they deserve to be displayed for the world to see."

"Besides, I don't even know which drawings I could choose that would even be remotely good enough to be displayed."

"That is quite a dilemma isn't it," said Tony with a questioning look.

"Well you could always help me pick some drawings out..."

"I thought you'd never ask Rogers," exclaimed Tony with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Good! When should we get started?"

"Well we better start soon because the grand opening is tomorrow," said Tony looking concerned.

"What! That's not nearly enough time to get everything ready! We can't do this in one day," exclaimed a suddenly very nervous Steve.

"Whoa Steve, just take a chill pill and relax for a second. If we start now I think we'll have just enough time to get everything done before tomorrow."

"Okay, here are all my drawings, just pick out the ones that you think would be appropriate for the gallery. Oh, and just ignore all the drawings of you please, I didn't really mean for you to see those," Steve said with an embarrassed blush.

"And here I thought that I was the crazy one thinking that you somehow had a crush on me."

That statement sent both of them into a dangerously contagious laughter that went on for almost a minute.

Tony and Steve spent the rest of the day together, picking out drawings to prepare for the art gallery and just talking and having a good time with each other.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch together in the most adorable position, much to the rest of the team's amusement. They woke up early the next morning to the sound of Tony's alarm that he set the night before to wake them up.

"Ughh... what time is it," asked Tony who was groggy since he was not used to getting up at these early hours.

But Steve on the other hand was wide eyed and ready to go when the alarm sounded. This makes since seeing that almost every morning Steve woke up a six o'clock and went on his daily run.

"How are you even remotely somewhat awake right now," asked Tony confused and tired.

"Let's just say I'm used to being awake at these hours."

Tony and Steve scrambled to get ready for the art gallery. They still managed to make it out the door and into the car that would take them to their destination in plenty of time.

So there they were, on their way to said art gallery for the grand opening.

By the time they got there Steve was sweating buckets. Once they got there Steve set up his works of art in a nice peaceful corner in the art gallery and waited for someone to show an interest in his drawings.

It didn't take long before someone discovered Steve's beautiful artwork and wanted to purchase all of it, an offer that Steve could not refuse and gladly accepted. Tony and Steve then spent the rest of the day touring the beautiful gallery and all of the artwork in it.

After they were satisfied, they left the gallery and hopped back into the car that would take them back to The Avengers Compound. Once they got back they walked into the hallway that housed their bedrooms.

"Tony, before we say our goodbyes and go our separate ways...I just wanted to say thank you...again. This is going to sound really cheesy, but you were the only one to ever believe in me or my drawings, and I just wanted to thank you for that..."

"Just shut up and kiss me already," exclaimed Tony grabbing Steve by his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss that neither of them would forget for a long time.

"I love you so much, and don't you ever forget it," Tony said pulling away from the kiss with a smile.

"I'm definently starting to believe that," said Steve taking initiative and pulling Tony into yet another kiss.

"And I love you too," Steve said with a smile even bigger than Tony's on his face.

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a like, follow, and comment if possible. Thank you for all your support!**


End file.
